


Long Awaited Reunion

by notreallybecca



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Bittersweet, Feel-good, Feelings, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, I Love You, JUST KISS ALREADY, No Incest, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Reader-Insert, Reunions, Romance, Self-Insert, Sweet, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, good ending, pinch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notreallybecca/pseuds/notreallybecca
Summary: After nearly a year apart, you finally reunite with your best friend, Hardcase. What will happen when old feelings resurface?
Relationships: Hardcase (Star Wars) & Reader, Hardcase (Star Wars)/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Long Awaited Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> "@colorfulloverbatturkey how about a platonic Hardcase x Reader fluff, where they are best friends and haven't seen each other in a long time, and reader was so worried something happened to him, and there is hugs and keldabe kisses and just happy feels (and some angst, obviously) we all need a lil happiness like that right now"
> 
> So I’m not doing requests (at least, not quite yet), but this is for a near and dear friend of mine :)
> 
> It’s mostly platonic.... mostly ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) But I got the all clear from her, so that’s all that matters to me. It’s fluffy, cute, with a *pinch* of angst at the end. I promise it ends well, don’t worry.
> 
> Also Hardcase needs more love. He’s such a goob and I love it.
> 
> kudos and comments always appreciated, but please don’t repost my work <3
> 
> It’s a self insert, so (Y/N) is your name, whatever that name may be!
> 
> Crossposted to tumblr: https://notreallybeccab.tumblr.com/post/620817438850826240/long-awaited-reunion
> 
> Star Wars Jargon:  
> Comm = call  
> Holoprojector = literally something that projects holograms, used for calls, accessing the holonet, etc etc. In this case, I'm thinking those little round pocket ones :3  
> Viewport = window  
> Chrono = watch/clock  
> Triple 0 = Coruscant, reference to its coordinates being 0-0-0  
> Sky Rodeo = pretty much exactly what it says, a rodeo in the sky (performed by trained thantras)
> 
> Mando’a:  
> Vod = sibling, but in this context, mate (buddy)  
> Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum = Hardcase explains it in the text :P  
> Keldabe Kiss = Forehead touch, a mandalorian greeting/sign of affection between family members and spouses  
> Ner = mine, my

It had been so long since you'd heard from him. Neither of you had seen each other for almost a full standard year now. The war had kept him away, kept him too busy to contact you, and every time you tried to call, he never answered. You were beginning to lose hope, convinced something terrible had happened to him; But suddenly, out of nowhere, you received a comm on your pocket holoprojector, which you almost ignored due to the late time of day. You gave it a chance anyway.

Thank the Force you answered.

"(Y/N)!" The soldier's pixelated grinning face soon displayed as a blue hologram, his geometric tattoos so easily identifiable that you knew who it was instantly, even if you didn't believe it.

"Hardcase? Is it really you?"

"Kriff yeah, it's me!" The hologram stabilized, and his face became much clearer. "Wasn't sure if you were still on this frequency. Glad to see you are!"

 _His excitement's still as infectious as ever…_ you thought, your own grin beginning to spread. "I'm glad to see you too, 'Case. Although uh-" you glanced out the viewport of your apartment and saw the dark night sky. "You're timing could've been a little better..."

"Huh?" He glanced down at his chrono and let out a low whistle. "Wow yeah, I… Didn't even notice!" He chuckled. "Still on another planet's time, I guess. We only just got back to the Triple 0. That's why I called!"

You scrunched up your nose. "What do you mean?"

"Well~" You could hear him scheming through the transmission. "It's been a long while since I've had a bar crawl. Meet at 79s?"

You blinked. "What?!" It had been so long. _So, so long._ 79's had been where the two of you first met. So many memories were made there, both good and bad. You'd refused to go without him ever since he left, and now that he wanted to go again, you felt… unsure. 

"I don't know…" You mumble, thinking deeply about this issue. While yes, you'd been holding out to go back there with him, you weren't sure if you were ready yet. The idea of bonding with him again, only for the trooper to be ripped away by the endless struggles of war, was too painful to imagine. The last time he left was hard enough as it is. 

_Could I even survive that pain again?_

"Aw, c'mon (Y/N)! It's been _AGES!_ " he pleaded, eyes wide like a stray loth-cat begging for food. 

You let out a sigh as your more positive side won out, your uncertain frown morphing into a fond smile. "Alright. Meet me there in 20."

"Yes!" Hardcase pumped his fist in glee. All traces of doubt and fear washed away in an instant, replaced by enthusiasm, joy, and wonder. "I'll see you there! Same spot as usual!" he added, giving you a little wave. With that, the hologram fizzled away, but the anticipation lingered on.

~~~

_Hardcase…_

The name had echoed in your mind as you'd prepared yourself for the evening out. It was a good thing the clone bar stayed open late; otherwise, you'd be walking the nearly empty streets by yourself for nothing. Taking the back alleys was the fastest way to get there, but it didn't make it any less creepy. A chill ran down your spine, and you hugged yourself as you moved, trying to keep your fears from building up.

_He's gonna be there. Hardcase is gonna be there._

You repeated this over and over to keep yourself calm. In your mind, you pictured his face: His shining, golden eyes, his ear-to-ear grin, his tattoos, so distinct and uniquely _him_. You even imagined the way his eyes crinkled and creased at the edges when he laughed at another terrible joke or awkward and embarrassing story. 

Somehow, despite all he'd been through, he could still laugh. Despite being a victim to one of the worst wars the Galaxy has ever known, unable to live any semblance of traditional life, and incurring unbelievable amounts of grief and loss, he was still _happy._ He still found a way to find joy in even the darkest of times, and you always admired him for that.

You sometimes wished that you could do the same.

You were running a few minutes late, having gotten a little lost from a forced construction detour, but soon enough, the bar came into view. Somehow, even this late at night, it was still bustling with clones and non-clones alike, but you figured that was probably due to Hardcase's battalion returning from deployment. In fact, you could see quite a few troopers sporting the royal blue of the 501st, but you didn't recognize any of them. _He must be inside already_ , you figured.

A few of the men said hello to you as you walked by, some even wolf-whistling or passing comments. You just rolled your eyes and pushed passed them, making your way towards the crowded club. It wasn't your first time at the sky rodeo; As much as you loved them, you knew most clones would hit on nearly anything with a pulse, especially after a few cocktails or beers. The compliments were always appreciated though, and you gave an extra little sway to your hips as you entered the doors to 79s.

The moment you stepped in, the pounding techno music crashed into your body, vibrating from your toes to your ears. Your grin spread as the familiar sights, sounds and smells enveloped you for the first time in months. It was grimy, dirty, smelly, electric; It was _home_.

Throes of troopers were scattered about, dancing to the music, telling war stories, gambling, or simply enjoying drinks. The dance floor wasn't too busy, apparent by the number of lights you could see bouncing off the dark, shiny surface, but the bar was absolutely packed. In your mind, you traced out the map to where you'd been last time, counting the stools while following the thin electric blue lights lining the top edge of the counter. You could see it between the patrons, but it grew more and more difficult as you stumbled through the crowds.

You instead looked up towards the upper cabinets, tracking the similar blue line running along the bottom, as well as the outlines of the different glasses suspended in the overhang. _Why the kriff does he always sit at the very end?_ You cursed in your mind, weaving through trooper after trooper in what felt like an endless sea. You even nearly bumped into someone, earning a glare from the Twi'Lek lady who'd been trying to flirt with him. "Sorry…" you apologized quickly, moving on as fast as possible from the scene.

 _Where is he?!_ You fretted, looking out across the whole scene. Through the haze of fog, lights and people, you couldn't see him. Had he forgotten? Had something happened to him on the way? Could he no longer join you? Your mind reeled, your breath quickened, the world seemed to blur. But just as the doubt and the panic were setting in, your heart stopped. 

You found him.

As you finally made it to the other end of the bar, you spotted the soldier sitting next to an empty chair. Hardcase had propped his head up in his right hand as his left fingers drummed along the bar near two waiting drinks. He bounced his foot impatiently, one leg crossed over the other. He was pouting, but the moment he saw you, his face lit up.

"(Y/N)!" He beamed, getting to his feet as you approached. Once you were in range, he rushed up and pulled you into a vice-like hug, even spinning you around in a little circle.

You let out a loud guffaw, trying not to feel dizzy. "Hardcase, let me down~" you giggled, kicking your feet playfully.

He happily set you down, but after being let go, he couldn't help but hug you again. "I've missed you so much, vod! How have you been?" He gestured for you to take up the free seat next to him.

You obliged, noticing he'd gotten the two of you your favourite drink. "I-I'm good! Job's been hell, as per usual. Family calls every now and then, which is nice." You began rambling about the mundane details of your life.

"Do you still get out? Still have fun?" He nudged your shoulder playfully.

"I try as best I can," you snorted, shrugging a shoulder as you stared down at your beverage. "My friends take me out to the clubs sometimes, but…" You look back over your shoulder at the frantic scene behind you. "Not here." You admitted.

"Oh?" Hardcase quirked an eyebrow, taking a sip of his drink. "And why's that? I thought you loved this place?" He leaned his elbows onto the table and interlocked his fingers, resting his chin down on the hand-bridge he'd created.

You splayed your hands defensively. "I do, I do, it's just…" You let out a short sigh and finally look him in the eyes. "It's not the same here without you, 'Case."

He placed a hand over his heart, expression truly touched. "Aww, (Y/N)! That's so sweet of you to say!" he grinned and patted your shoulder. "I wouldn't have come here without you either. I haven't, really," He shrugged sheepishly. "Like you said, it's not the same" 

You placed your hand atop his. "Well, I'm here now. We're both here," you affirmed sweetly.

"Kark yeah, we are!" he beamed, raising his glass to cheers with you. Your cups clinked together, and you both took a sip, savouring the delicious taste of your drinks. 

The two of you began the long process of catching up, you telling Hardcase about your life, and him telling you all his war stories. He'd been through so much in such a short time, but just like always, he took it with a grain of salt. In fact, every retelling was filled with such passion, such glory; it made your own patriotism and pride grow. 

The hours flew by, filled with storytelling, laughter and happy tears. It was as if Hardcase had never even left in the first place, as if he'd been here the whole time. The time gap of one year was gone completely, and there was no awkwardness between you to be found. Your minds and hearts fell into step together, your familiar rhythm of closeness pulsing through your systems.

It was perfect. It was meant to be. Like two halves of a whole coming together once again, you reconnected with the person to whom you were closest in the entire universe. You could say anything to each other: brutal honest truths, deepest darkest secrets, and the other would take it with the weight and privacy it deserved.

It was perfect. _He_ was perfect. _You both_ were perfect for each other.

But the war kept you apart, and you knew that.

~~~

Daylight had started to break by the time Hardcase had brought you back to your apartment. You were both standing outside your door, you with your arms crossed across your chest, and him leaning up against the wall with one arm. 

"Man, it's like the good ol' days," the soldier reminisced nostalgically. 

You snorted. "Hardcase, it was less than a year ago!" You teased, lightly backhanding him in the abdomen. 

He laughed. "I know, I know. But it feels like forever when I'm not with you." His voice was soft, warm and gentle. You weren't sure if it was genuine or from the alcoholic buzz in his system, but there was something in the look in his eyes, a glint, and it briefly made your heart stutter.

" 'Case…" you frowned. Despite everything, the closeness you'd built, you both _knew_ it couldn't go beyond what it already was, especially since you knew he was leaving within the next few minutes. 

He read your mind. "I know," he put his one hand up in defence. "I'm not trying to start anything. I'm just… being honest," he shrugged. 

You offered him a small, patient smile. "I like it when you're honest. Means you trust me. And I trust you, Case" you reached up a hand and lightly rested it on his shoulder. "With my life," you emphasized, giving him a meaningful look in the eyes. 

Hardcase watched as your hand slowly glided across the top of his shoulder and up the side of his neck. It finally rested on his cheek which you cupped in your palm, running your thumb across his cheekbone fondly. The soldier closed his eyes and sighed, leaning into the touch. He wanted to say something, but he didn't have the words.

"I know this is hard, 'Case. Believe me, it… it hurts to have to say goodbye again, especially when I don't know when you'll be back." A pang struck your heart, and you had to fight back the tears forming in your eyes.

 _Will this really be goodbye again? Will I ever see him again? It was so long between this time and last…_ Your eyes grew clouded as you thought, your heart racing as if trying to flee the painful thoughts creeping in. You made a decision.

 _If this really is the last time, I have to be honest, just like he'd been._

With a soft, swift motion, you pressed your lips to his cheek, causing the typically composed and comedic trooper to fluster and blush. 

"Wha..?" He looked to you with confusion, searching your face for answers.

"Hardcase," you called him by his full name, catching his gaze and attention. "I don't know how long we'll be apart. I might see you again in a week, a month, another year, or…" you let the words fall back into your throat with a bite to your lip and a shake to your head. "But I want you to remember this: I love you, 'Case. As a friend, a family member, and maybe even…" your own face went red, mimicking his.

"I know we can't be together," you continued, the happiness momentarily disappearing. "But no matter what, 'Case, whether we just stay friends or go on to be more…" you placed your hands on both of his shoulders, looking into his eyes with the sweetest smile possible as you continued fighting back the tears. "I will always be here for you. If you ever need me for _anything_ , a drink, a caf, a laugh, whatever!" You grinned, the tears starting to trickle out. "You just give me a call, and I'll drop everything and come get you. I'll fly across the galaxy for you. You're my bestest friend in the Galaxy, 'Case. No one knows me like you do."

Hardcase was dumbfounded. He blinked a few times, processing your words and your actions. Maybe it was the haze in his head, or maybe it was the feelings in his heart, but gradually, gently, he leaned forward, delicately pressing his forehead against yours for a long, quiet moment.

He closed his eyes, didn't say a word, and barely let out a breath. Silently, he let your words sink in, finding their way directly to his heart. He could hear your quickened breathing, and had he opened his eyes, he would've seen your quivering lips.

 _What is this? Is he going to kiss me?_ You asked yourself, your own eyes half-lidded as you reciprocated this gesture. You didn't press for the embrace, sensing he wasn't going for that.

"Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum," he murmured breathlessly, eyes opening just enough to look at you, his golden irises glittering in the morning light. 

Now, you blinked. You'd heard him speak Mando'a before, but never this particular sentence. Something felt different about it. _It felt… meaningful._

"What does that mean?" You asked, your own voice quiet so as not to spoil the moment.

Hardcase let out a small huff of air through his nose. "It means 'I hold you forever', but in Mando'a, we don't use it like that." He lightly brushed his knuckles along your cheek. "I hold you forever, for us, means I love you, because I hold you in my heart, in my life, forever," he explained. 

You gasped, your hand rushing up to cover your mouth from the sheer shock of what he'd said. "Hardcase…" was all you managed as tears bubbled up in your eyes afresh. 

"You're right. We can't be together," he frowned, backing away slightly from the forehead touch he'd given you. "But that doesn't mean I don't love you the same. You're the greatest friend I could ever hope to have, outside my brothers, that is," he chuckled a little at that, running a hand along the back of his neck.

There was a brief moment of hesitation in his expression, his gaze avoiding yours as he grew a little nervous. Finally, he seemed to come to his own decision, and he quickly pressed a kiss to your cheek too. "Thank you (Y/N). Thanks for seeing something in this…" he gestured down at himself with a laugh. "... absolute mess of a man that is me. I know I'm a little out there, a wild child, but…" he reached his hand forward and took hold of yours. "I'm here for you too, vod."

You felt him squeeze your palm, and in that moment, all the walls broke down. Your tears began to stream down your face as you jumped up and hugged onto his neck tightly, weeping into his shoulder. He sighed and hugged you back, carefully wrapping his arms around your waist.

"I'm gonna miss you so much," you sobbed, knowing this fleeting moment was about to end. You pulled back to look him in the eyes, both your hands moving up to cup his cheeks. "Promise me you'll comm once in a while. Or even just send me a letter. You have my address."

Hardcase grinned his signature grin that was oh-so-him: slightly lop-sided but full of sheer, unbridled glee. "I will, I promise. You do the same, alright?" He reached up and booped your nose, making you giggle.

One last time, he touched his forehead to yours, sighing as he took in your being again. You slowly began to remember what these forehead touches were, what they meant to Mandalorians.

"Keldabe kiss, right?" You asked, hoping he'd understand what you were referencing.

He did. His eyes gleamed, and he let out a little chuckle. "Someone's kept up on their Mando culture," he teased.

At that, you both laughed, all the sadness, all the tension and fear melting away. He had to leave, but it would be alright. The phrase rang in your mind: 'Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum'; You'd hold him in your heart forever.

Hardcase gave your shoulder one last amicable pat before turning on his heel and beginning his walk back down the hall.

"Send me the address for the letters when you get home!" You called to him, remembering you had no idea where you could send your messages.

The trooper turned and grinned at you, offering a sloppy salute in response. "Will do, Cap~" he beamed, waving one last goodbye as he entered the elevator.

Your heart swelled, and as you went back into your apartment, you grabbed the nearest datapad and wrote down a message to yourself:

_I will never forget. I will hold him in my heart forever. Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, ner Hardcase._

The two of you have made sure to keep in touch on a regular basis ever since.


End file.
